The Key to the Cage
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: AU For the first time, Eowyn realizes who the key to her cage is. GE fic
1. Thoughts on the way

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is not mine.

The key to the cage

Today I saw him.

I saw Aragorn and he was amazing. Do you know what he did? He asked me about me. That was the weirdest sensation.

I had been the longest time since any one had done that.

He asked me the strangest question. "What do you fear my lady?"

I told him I feared a cage. Nothing else seemed fitting enough. Then I remembered what I truly feared.

Losing him. Losing Grima, but on seconds thought's I'd already done that.

A single tear falls down my face as I lay in the cold grass. We are on our way to Helms Deep and we would be arriving early tomorrow afternoon if things went to plan.

But I was so scared of arriving in that place. It would be just like the Golden Hall of my uncle. A cage.

I remember when lived back there, being a teenage when Grima had just walked in to my life. He was thirty years and I was just past my sixteenth. He and I got along well at first. I liked him. He was not a brother, a uncle or indeed a father figure to me.

I couldn't describe him or the relationship I had with him and to this day that hadn't changed.

All I remember as I lay here was the days he would take me riding across the plains of Rohan.

He set me free and took me out the cage and now he was gone.

I am alone and I am scared but he promised I would never be that.

It is now I realise. He is the key to the cage and until I find him again, I will always be locked away.

A/n: I know it's not the best but I tried.

Please don't flame me!


	2. Thought's at Helms Deep

Chapter 2

I want him. I need him!

I remember being young. I was only five when my father was killed and six when I watched my mother succumb to her grief but still I had nightmares regularly.

Until I was ten my uncle or brother would come in and comfort me. However after that I was left alone with my grief, that is until Grima came to me.

He was kind and sensitive to my needs. He never pushed me or said cruel things about me being too old to have some one comforting me like Eomer did. Grima would stay there.

He was like a night in shining armor.

But now he was no longer here. I felt that my heart was breaking and though I had never once had romantic dealing with him, he was always there for me and now.

But now, I did image we had romantic dealings. I tried to shut my eyes and feel him, all over me, covering me with his kisses. I had only ever done that once before and that is how I came to hate him, and my feelings for him.

I repressed them, no matter how strong they were.

My head aches.

I can hear them coming for us, the orcs. I can also hear children crying f or there fathers.

I dreamt, wished I was one of them. They could cry. They could be upset, it was expected and understandable of a child. But not a shield maiden. Not me, I could not cry.

I had to be strong.

As I sit here with my arm round one of the elder scared women, I thought of grima, simply because there was little else I could do.

I remember all the time we had shared. The happy times.

I had been young and wanted to learn how to handle a sword.

Eomer, my brother promised he would teach me. But he always out on long rides or fighting the orocs.

So I had gone to Grima.

He did not push me away or go riding with out me, nor did he forget. He taught me everything I know. He was scared of pain and of death, but if he was armed with his sword, I think he could have saved himself.

So many what if are running through my head.

What if I had never let him go? That's the main one.

a/n: sorry for all the angst.

bressa: I think this chapter is a bit longer but not much. I don't know why but I am finding it hard to write longer chapters for this story. I know that in the book s and films that eowyn would never dream of Grima but this is a kind of AU (sorry I forgot to put it in the summary before!) were she does. I've read a few grima/eowyn's before, they are really good! Thanks for reviewing!

Please Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	3. Thought's on a new day

Chapter 3

Feeling the sun on my face again is wonderful.

It is the night after the battle of helms deep and surprisingly it looked like we had come through and the people of my city can go on with there lives.

I run towards Aragorn as I see his face appear. He looks tired and grubby but that does not matter. He is safe.

"Eowyn," he says to me thorough his joy. I think he I glad to see me.

"How are you?" I ask him. I'm worried. He had only just returned form his fall last night, he should have been resting.

"I will survive," he reassures me.

Walking on through the crowd on to wear I find my uncle and to my great joy, brother. He was home.

"Eomer!" I cry out as I fling my arms round him and hold on tot him tight. Despite our age gap on five years we got on well a lot of the time. We had just one major disagreement and that was of course me going to war.

"Eowyn!" he sighs on my shoulder. Apart from the days our parents died I don't think we have ever been gladder to be together.

"You are ok?" I asked fear in my voice. He had been in the wilderness of rohan. He might not of slept or eat in days.

"I am safe sister dearest!" he says. Well, he is trained for this sort of thing.

"Uncle," I said turning to King Theoden whom welcomed me with open arms.

"I am fine sister-daughter," he said as I lean in to his chest.

If I had my will now I would see just one other man.

Grima.

I wondered if he was well, and if he was safe. I wondered so much about he whom betrayed us.

Shutting all thoughts of him out of my mind I looked back to my liege who was ordering around men, getting back to thee heart of the Riddermark was now our aim.

"What duty would have me do my lord?"

His eyes turned soft and a smiled played on my uncle's lips as he took one of my hands, still in the growing darkness that would soon befall us finding time for me.

"I would have you lead our people back to our city, Eowyn."

"Where are you going uncle?" I ask him. Is that not his job?

"I must go to the tower Orthanc," he said. Grima that was where he was!

"Can I come," I ask.

"No daughter! You must lead our people back for me!"

A/n: the next chapter we get Grimas first and last POV.

auri mynonys: I'm not to good with past language and getting that right but the next chapter is a bit longer. Thanks for reviewing!

Please review.

Rocks-my-socks


	4. Thought's on death

Chapter 4

I looked down for her face as I stood on the top of the tower with my master.

I felt ill as I realized she had not come for me.

If only she had. If only she wanted me. Nothing seemed worth it now. I could here the lords and my master speaking but I did not listen until Theoden talked tot me.

"Grima!" He was almost kind to me, why I did not know for I did not deserve it. "Come down. You were once a man of Rohan!"

I was about to. I was invited back. I was going, to Eowyn. Maybe she would see now. I did not mean to scare her. Or upset her, just love her. What was so wrong with love?

I must have got lot in the thoughts of my own because the next thing I knew, I was on the cold stone floor. Saruman had hit me.

That was the last straw.

I would kill him and then I would go to her, for her. And this time I would have down a great deed. The white wizard would have died at my hand.

Even as I laid there I could see my beautiful Eowyn in her wedding dress. I could see us dancing round the golden hall no one else there. We were the king and queen. No one could challenge us. We were to together, the most powerful people in the whole of middle earth.

She was pure, she was gold.

As I stuck the danger in to his back I'd never felt better, because now I, Grima called Wormtougue, was free to be with the love of my life.

Ah! The elf's arrow shot me.

I immediately knew I was going to die.

I lay down and though only of her. Nothing else mattered. Only she.

I hope with all my heart this darkness with endure. Then she'll be killed and we will be together…for eternity.

"I love you, white lady of Rohan," were my last words. And I was grateful for that.

They were pure and truthful. Nothing about them was fake.

I would wait for her. And then when she came to, when the curtain feel on her life span, we would be together and any man who touched her would die at my hand.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As I entered my uncle's hall I saw all the people of our city had come.

I walked to the king and handed him the goblet full of wine that I had prepared for him.

I stood behind him and raised my own goblet.

"Hail the victories dead!"

The sentence haunted me and chilled me to the bone. I wanted to break down and cry and scream. But I didn't. I never did.

"HAIL!" I chorus with my people. But of course they were referring to the brave men who had fell at helms deep while I was referring to my beloved Grima.

He had fallen.

I looked at Legolas. I knew not what to feel, a burning passion of hatred, or of thanks.

Flashback.

"I think I love you!" said a naive twenty year old woman her eyes full of hope.

"No!" retorted the man cloaked in black.

"What-I thought-I thought," she said in disbelief.

"It is a shadow and a thought Eowyn. I can not give you what you seek," Grima told her sadly.

He did love the white lady with all his heart but no, he was unworthy of her touch, her pure embrace.

End flashback.

He had sent me gifts after that day, presents, sorry notes.

But I sent back every one and for that now I hated myself. I felt sick. There would no more horse rides or laughs together.

I had lost that over two years ago now, but only now did I truly grieve for it.

I missed him yet I was so ashamed to admit it.

I only ever kept one gift. A simple pendent that Grima had given me on the occasion of my nineteenth. I am going to wear it every day now.

a/n: I know that that conversation happened between Aragorn and eowyn but I thought when I did it would just give eowyn more reasons to think of Grima.

auri mynonys: I'm get on to my grammer asap. Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	5. Thoughts on going to war

Chapter 5

I cried so hard last night. I don't think I ever cried so hard in my life.

I kept imaging I could hear him, coming down the corridor, coming to catch my falling tears, but he did not. He could not.

At that moment, the door opened and Aragorn came running in.

"The beacons, the beacons are lit!" said he said.

Gondor needed help.

"And Rohan will answer," said my uncle.

The rest was a bit of a blur to me.

I went to my room and changed in to a riding robe, it was tradition for the women of my court to farewell the men. I would for a while be riding with them.

It was then I had the idea to follow my brother in to battle. I would die and then I would be with Grima for ever. And no one would split them up.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and the moment I knew he was gone from me for ever.

Why had the Eru chosen him? Why?

_Flashback_

It was in the end Uncle Théoden who had told me. He had known of our friendship. He had been in favor of it once.

"Are you ok child?" he said cupping my face. I was so glad he had taken me aside to tell me. I knew he would not be mad at me for my grief. It was for the real Grima that I once knew. For the real Grima, whom we had both once known.

"No," I said truthfully. "I'm not ok uncle."

We were in the throne room alone, just the two of us. I sat before him kneeing and he took my hand before forcing me to look him inn the eyes.

"I am not angry at you for grieving daughter," said Theoden compassionately.

"I should not grieve though Uncle, he betrayed us," I said angrily.

I was even more enrage by myself as I felt two tears slide down my face but I couldn't wipe them away , I just…couldn't.

How on earth was I meant to go on? My heart had broken in too a thousand pieces and then another thousand. I was never going to feel joy again. Theoden beckoned me closer and I lay my head in his lap and shacking uncontrollable.

_End flashback_

I looked back in to the looking glass that I was once again crying. I was beginning to think that my tears were never going to stop falling.

"Sister?" I hear Eomer call from the door.

I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes," I said. "Come in Eomer."

"It's time to start riding to the Dunharrow," said he. He took me in his bold arms sand held on to me tight. "I love you." He said suddenly.

"And I you, Are you well?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine, its just I ride to war tomorrow Eowyn. I might not be coming bac-"

"Don't!" I said angrily. I'd already lost too many loved ones. "You will return. Come on we have to get going "

"OK, I have to go and lead my Marshall, I will see you once were riding sister," said Eomer to me.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"The men have found there captain, they will follow you to war and even to death," I said to Aragorn as he stood before me. I would follow him to war also.

He knew it. He knew I had my sword. And yet he didn't try to stop me, he was different from all the others. He treated me like an equal.

I was looking at him admiration in my eyes. I was truly awful at keeping my emotions inside.

I had only ever felt like this about one other man and whilst my feelings were not as strong as they were, are for Grima, it was the same feeling.

I loved him but not how I loved Grima, or at first trusted Grima. I'd never love or trust another man like I did Grima.

auri mynonys: ok I took your advice about the flash backs and I put in that scene for you. As for Aragorn's lines, well I tried to put that in for effect, I plan on putting that in for Eowyn/Aragorn soon. Remember that Grima was once a man of Rohan, he may have been honourable then, we don't know what he was like before Saruman corrupted him. I'm glad you liked the ending; I liked how that sat while I was writing it also. Thank you for your advice and review!

Review

Rocks-my-socks


	6. Thought's on goodbye

Chapter 6

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle."  
What was he doing, I just didn't understand. Already I had lost one of the men who meant everything in this world to me. How could he expect me to let him go?

"You cannot abandon the men." They needed him…and so did I.  
"Eowyn..." I didn't like or approve of the way the way he looked at me. He was pitting me. I hated pity.  
"We need you here." I begged him. He looked at me sadly as he prepared Brego. He was leaving, and I knew it.  
"Why have you come?"  
"Do you not know?" was he really this blind. Could he not see how I felt for him?  
"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek."

Eru. Those words. I could hear him saying them to me, just as Grima had. And I felt yet again the same hurt and pain that Grima had installed upon me all over again.

I back off from him. It was like he was too good for me, and he knew it. Maybe that was it; Grima had told me that he was not good enough for me. Maybe it was I who was not good enough for Grima.

Aragorn reached out to touched my cheek and his hand felt so cold and chilled me to the bone despite the fact I knew it was warm. I felt cold. No, I felt nothing.

"I have wished thee joy since first I saw you," I shut my eyes sand wished he hadn't of said that. It felt like he was mocking me. If he truly wished me joy, why would he not give me joy?

Why did he hurt me so?

111111111111111111111111111

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill." I had my arms crossed over my body and was standing in the sun when my uncle came to me. He wanted me to rule after him if he died? No, he wouldn't die, and beside I would be going with him.  
"What other duty would you have me do, my lord?" I couldn't let on what I was going to do. I did not want to deceive him, but I could not return to the hall this time. I just could not. I couldn't bare it. It would be cold and empty. Not the hall I had arrived at when I was a young girl. But then again it hadn't been that hall for quite some time now.

I missed it terribly. I missed the party's and feasts….but most of hall the noise. Everything was al ways so quiet now. There was a time when my uncle would hold balls and party's almost weekly.  
"Duty? No... I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair."

But how was I meant to keep myself from despair when I the man I love rejected me and my save haven was dead. Gone. I felt my fore head rest against my uncles and it wasn't long till he closed the distance between us and embraced me.

I knew what this was. He was saying goodbye.

a/n: sorry its not longer!

auri mynonys: thanks for your review. I get what you mean about the flash backs now and next time I put one in I will put it all in italics. My language is too modern and I'm not thinking really. I thinking this chapter was better, was it?

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


End file.
